The True Hurts, But Also Pleasures :
by Cant.Resist
Summary: One could consider it a prequel to, The Daughter, He Never Wanted.   It's about Snape's budding relationship, with a girl named Anya...   This is also one the first oneshots I ever wrote...like back in 2007, so it might be a bit rough.


My back was pressed against the cement wall of the dark corner. I was silently enjoying the rowing pair on the end of the poorly lit corridor. I slid down the wall as my leg support gave out from underneath me. A stench of bourbon could be smelt from a few meters from me. I drank the last bit of the bottle before dropping it to the floor. The arguing couple jumped as they heard the bottle shatter on the ground. The sudden react from them made a snide, but drunken laugh leave my lips.

"Who is there?" The young man shouted. I sat still in the corner releasing another awkward laugh. The young man groaned in frustration.

"Who are you, show yourself?" He demanded once more. He whipped his wand from his robes and pointed it towards my direction.

"Severus, put away your wand." The girl firmly ordered him. She reached for his wand, but he jabbed it to her neck before she had time to move. She whimpered under the pressure of his wand. I slowly stood to my feet and placed my hand against the wall to balance my body from falling over again.

"Reveal yourself or I will curse her." He shouted again but more desperately.

"Please, Severus I'm sorry. Please don't do this." Cried the frighten redhead. I laughed again just to spite the scared male.

"I swear I will hurt her." A crooked yet plastered smile covered my face as I staggered out of the shadows. I put my hands up in the air to show that my wand was not equipped in my hand. I stumbled but managed to get closer to the shocked pair.

"Well, I wasn't someone you two expected tonight did you?" I smirked as they stared at me. I wiped some of my blonde, matted hair out of my face, as I was waiting for one of them to reply.

"What do you want, Anya?" His voice was rough, harsh. It was like my name was tainting his tongue with filth. But honestly, I don't care, I'm going to make him see, who is truly here for him.

"To see if you were going to finally curse the mudblood that has always had a hold on your black heart. But the chances of that happening are very, very slim to nonexistent. Seeing that with all the threats you have made to her over the years and the threats about her are never truly how you actually feel about her, is IT?" I asked him. He didn't reply.

"As much as you want to hate her and destroy everything about her and her kind, you can't Severus. You know why? You're pathetically in love with this blood filth, and yet she has never returned the favor. So I wonder what does she have that keeps you so entwined with her? I mean she isn't your friend anymore, like when you were children at Spinner's End. No, now she has Potter and the beastly 'Marauders' to keep her company and protect her. She is friends with the ones that have torture you ever since you have gotten here. That has been seven long years! She does nothing to help even though she knows the misery you suffer at home. She just tries to see if an apologue will fix everything." I crudely stated.

"Belt up, you dimwitted wench. You don't know anything about us." The filthy mudblood Evans declared. Her anger was clearly showing through her distraught voice.

"On the contrary, there mudblood. I know more that you'll ever know. You're only talking to him now because you feel guilty. You have finally realized that you never had to deal with a battered, ignorant witch for a mother, or an abusive muggle father to bully you around. A stupid mudblood like you to toy with you among countless others torturing you just because the way you are." I would have kept going but Snape threw the mudblood aside but kept the aim of his wand at her head. He glared holes into my head with his dark eyes, trying to contempt on how I knew these things, as if they were the back of my hand.

"How do you know this information?" His voice was icy and slick, I almost could of shivered but I was too warmed by the bourbon. I wasn't going to care if he tried to act intimidating towards me. I had the advantage and he knew it.

"That's nothing of my knowledge about you, Severus. I possibly know too much about you for your own safety, but maybe that doesn't have to be a bad thing." I smiled as my point was still wavering up in the air.

"You don't know anything Anya. You just assume that these minor details about me, is to be consider a lot of information about me, but it isn't. You can't antagonize me about something that has no importance to me." He a cruel grin wrapped around his mouth. I returned the gesture.

"So, if I was to hurt or even accidentally kill little Lily Evans as of this present moment, it wouldn't even faze you, Severus?" I bluntly put to the pathetic man named Severus Snape. I heard a gasp from beside me. I turned towards the surprised redhead before my lip curled from disgust.

"What Evans, did you honestly think that I came to save the day?" I laughed as I conjured another full bottle bourbon. She sneered, as I brought the bottle to my lips.

"You know drinking impairs people's judgment, actions, and it can really damage other people and the drinker's themselves if they act upon their clouded thoughts." Evans declared as she backed away from me. Laughter surrounded us as my counterparts appeared out of nowhere. I pulled my wand out and pointed at the mudblood before gulping another satisfying drink from my beverage.

"You know Evans drunken slurs are sober thoughts. And I think it is time I did something about these thoughts. Maybe I should just 'act' on these thoughts and take it out on the closest mudblood around." A wicked smile came about as I knew that the people behind me raised their wands.

"CRUCIO!" Black, Avery and myself yelled towards Lily Evans helpless little form on the floor. The power of the curse multiplied as we all meant it with a blind hatred. More manipulative laughter came from behind me as Lily Evans screamed and twisted in unimaginable ways as the curse took full force to her body.

"Come on Severus, you should join us. You know that the Dark Lord doesn't like followers to take pity on the ones we torture." Taunted Avery as her eyes orbed with pure thrill. Severus just stood there watching the little mudblood's body contort in painful positions. He said nothing, as she screamed his name, he just stood there. His face was in total confusion; it was like he was having a war with himself. He was trying to decide to join us or save the mudblood the pain. I was concentrating on making the spell stronger, until I felt my wand leave my hand.

"What's going on, why in bloody hell did you do that, Snape?" Grunted Black. I just turned to watch Avery inspect the weak girl; Avery laughed at the girl's feeble attempts to get away. She struck the side of Lily's head with her heavy set shoe. The girl squealed before unconscious took over her body. I threw my half full bourbon bottle over the mudblood, it broke and dowsed her clothes with the flammable substance. With the support of Avery, I kept my balance as I walked slowly towards Severus's quiet and content form. I jumped and hung my arms around Black and Severus. I leaned closely as I was positive confident that none of them were going to disagree with me. They all knew not to get on the bad side of a Reign, my family blood status was far superior to theirs. Also my family was one of the highest ranked Death Eaters, beside the Averys, Blacks, Malfoys, Wilkes, Rosiers and the Lestranges. If the dark lord was to lose some of us now, his place might crumble; which is something the dark lord would never tolerate.

"Let's just go back to the common room and get pissed." I suggested, but it seemed more like I ordered it instead. Black and Avery nodded their heads vigorously, and made their way for the dungeons. I stared at Severus, who looked back at the unconscious body before giving me unreadable look. It was like happy, yet sad, angry, yet not mad. It was quite confusing. I reached out for his arm, and I missed. But some of the alcohol was still affecting different parts of my vision and balance but oddly not my speech. I reached out for him again, and the sudden movement cause him to focus his attention towards me.

"Severus, just forget about her. She has cause you nothing but pain. Just Let Her Go." I sweetly whispered into his ear. I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck as I awaited an answer. He rubbed my back as if to sooth me but held me close as he gently whisper back to me.

"Anya, I promise that I'm over the stupid little mudblood. I'm giving up on everything in the past and ready to start a new one with my friends, and with you, if you want to try?" He kept a firm grip on me, as I wrapped my legs around his thin waist. I mummer into the skin of his neck and laughed as he began to chuckle slightly.

"You don't how happy you have made me, Severus. I didn't mean to be rude and cruel to earlier, you just don't know how much that I really care for you. And I am so joyful that you let her go, because now I can finally be with you, it's like a dream is coming true. I have wanted that for so long, Severus." I jumped down from his waist, and stared into his wonderful dark eyes. A lustful gleamed crossed mine, as I pulled on his green and silver tie. I started walking backwards towards an empty classroom dragging him with me.

"What are you thinking of doing, Anya?" He curiously asked as I got to the doorway of the room. I walked my fingers up and down his chest. I grab his belt and slowly started to pull him into the room.

"It's the last night we will ever be in this school again, so I want to make it a night to remember." I giggled.

"What about the others, won't they come looking for us?" He asked.

"You know just as well as me, that they probably too sloshed and selfish to even care right now. I just want to show you how much I care, please Severus?" I begged him.

"You're drunk, Anya. It would be like taking advantage of you." I laughed as I replied.

"Who cares, I'm more adventurous when I have a couple of drinks." I batted my eyes as I wished for him to just comply with what I wanted to do.

"What about the mudblood's body?" He said with concern. I was getting to agitated that he kept worrying about Evans but he would soon forget if I got what I wanted. I pressed my body against his, and my lips hungrily kissed him. It was like kissing fire, his was persistent back but daring as he started to caress some sensitive areas. My distraction was making me want more. I started to direct him into the classroom, which he responded by following me. He kicked the door shut as I began to undo his belt.


End file.
